1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiple selectable systems integrated display and control functions units and particularly to for multiple selectable systems integrated display and control functions units electrophysiology and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cardiac Electrophysiology (EP) is a practice of cardiology that uses specialized catheters to map and redirect electrical pathways in the heart. This usually requires the use of other support systems such as physiologic (e.g., BP, HR and Oxygen Saturation or O2Sat) data, catheter navigation equipment (e.g., GE/Pruka, MedSystems, Whitt, Carto, ESI), Ablation modules (e.g., Cryo, EPT), ultrasound equipment e.g., (Intracardiac Echo or ICE), and radiology imaging and pacing modules.
Many of these systems have their own computers, each of which has a separate monitor, keyboard and mouse configuration requiring the technologist or physician to access many different systems separately. This, of course, causes problems because this access must be done quickly. Therefore, not only must the technologist and physician concentrate on the procedure at hand, they must also deal with the technological complexities of these various systems.
This situation can only lead to increased stress for the technologist and physician. Moreover, these complexities can also leads to errors, which may lead to unfortunate consequences for patients.